


（一莲幽梦）隔壁住的那位我有点在意

by Triangle0408



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408
Summary: 第二个点文，觉得还是在这边发一下比较好！反正一通瞎写 对了这篇是豆1莲0
Kudos: 1





	（一莲幽梦）隔壁住的那位我有点在意

“……”  
川尻莲被隔壁窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒。搬到这边已经一年多了，第一次听到隔壁有人。如果不是因为上大学，他大概不会租这种小公寓吧。  
他一旦醒来就睡不着了，只好起来洗漱。今天是假期最后一天，明天开始他就要上大四了。大学生活即将结束，川尻莲也得想着找工作的事情。  
他烤上一片面包，打算先把衣服洗掉。洗衣机开始运作，正好早饭也做好了。吃完早饭，衣服洗完。  
多么完美的规划！川尻莲从洗衣机里拿出衣服，套上衣架，把阳台的门推开。他站到外面，八月末的热风吹在他脸上。他一件一件的挂着衣服。  
“终于搬完了…”隔壁传来推门声，一个男孩站了出来，抬手伸了伸胳膊。  
“啊。”川尻莲愣住。  
“啊…”那个男生也愣住了。  
两个人面面相觑。  
“你好。”川尻莲挂好最后一件衣服，转头看着他。  
“你好。我从今天开始住在这里。”  
对面那个男生皮肤有点儿黑，看起来很擅长运动。  
“嗯。欢迎。”说完这句，川尻莲就回了房间，之后他去了一下便利店，买了些吃的。路过隔壁，他看到名牌上写着“豆原”两个字。  
噢，那个男孩姓豆原。看起来年龄和他差不多大，也许能处好关系吧。  
晚上十一点多，川尻莲已经关上了屋里的灯，拿着手机差点睡着。突然一个他从未听见过的声音从门那里传了过来。  
咔哒咔哒…咔哒咔哒。吱的一声，门开了一条缝。脚步声轻轻传来。  
川尻莲立刻反应过来，是家里进了小偷！  
家里现金虽然没多少，被偷就忍了。但谁也不知道他会不会拿一把刀进来。趁着小偷还在玄关，正好刚刚忘记关窗户。情急之下，他翻身跨进了隔壁阳台。  
隔壁的豆原正在看电视，川尻莲拍了拍他家玻璃，差点把房间里的人吓到，赶紧跑来给他开门。  
川尻莲进了屋子，锁上了窗户，拉上了窗帘。  
“抱歉…真的很抱歉，情况太紧急了，没经过您同意就进来了。是这样，我家进了小偷。”  
“什么？！我来报警！”  
还好离这里不远就有巡逻的人，他们打过电话后，在屋子里静静听着隔壁的声音：好像在翻找什么值钱的东西吧。  
“啊…怎么办。”  
“不管怎样，我们等警察来了再过去…您的名字是？”  
“啊，我叫川尻莲。”川尻莲不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“我是豆原一成。在这里上学。”  
“莫非是A大？”  
“是的！”豆原一成有点惊讶。  
“我也是A大，四年生。”  
“我是一年生。那你就是学长了。能在这里碰到一个学校的人真好。”  
不一会有人来了，警察说先保护现场，明天早晨之前会调查清楚丢了什么东西。  
“那今天先睡我家吧。”豆原一成说到。  
“那麻烦了…”  
“我家正好有多余的被子。”他从衣柜里把被褥拿了出来，铺在了地上。  
“谢谢。”  
已经很晚了，他们两个就先睡了。

第二天早晨七点，川尻莲回到了自己的屋子。警察已经结束了调查，还好只是被拿走了五万日元。川尻莲虽然有点肉疼，但至少他人还活着。房间里被小偷翻的乱七八糟，他打算简单收拾一下，一会十点还有开学典礼。  
九点半，川尻莲按了隔壁的门铃，打算叫豆原一成一起去学校，却迟迟没人来开门。已经先走了么？  
他只好自己走去了大学。  
A大离他们住的地方很近，走路只需要十分钟。到了学校，他看到许多从未见过的兴奋面孔。真好。他想到，他大一刚开学时也对大学感到十分期待而紧张。  
继续往前走，他看到同学，就打了个招呼。  
“瑠姬！”  
“莲，好久不见了。”  
“你来的好早啊。”  
“对，帮老师看新生报道。八点半就已经开始了，我们也马上结束准备去开学典礼了。我先忙啦。”  
“嗯，一会见。”原来豆原一成是先来报道了。川尻莲看了看表，已经九点五十分了，他朝着礼堂走去。  
开学典礼结束后，川尻莲去了食堂。大一的还在开会。他打算等一会请豆原一成吃饭。昨晚麻烦他了，不回礼是绝对不行的。  
昨晚睡前两个人交换了LINE，这时派上了用场：  
[豆原，开完会来食堂请你吃午饭。一定要来！]  
过了一会，豆原一成回复。  
[谢谢。大概还有十分钟。]  
十分钟后豆原一成准时出现在了食堂的门口。  
“这里。”川尻莲挥挥手。  
他拿着两本和运动相关的教材，坐在了对面。  
“你的专业…体育吗？”  
“体育科学。学长你呢？”豆原一成放下了书。  
“情报理工。”  
“听起来好厉害！”  
“只是每天算数而已…走吧，先吃午饭。”  
看着琳琅满目的窗口，川尻莲没有犹豫，直接点了一份猪排饭：“这个很好吃的。”  
“那我要一样的。”  
“好。”  
吃饭时，豆原一成突然问：  
“以后每天都能一起吃午饭吗？”  
“当然了。”川尻莲还想这小孩怎么会问这个问题。  
不过他埋头吃饭，没有看到豆原一成笑的很开心。  
晚上，图书馆一角。  
“学长，我陪你一起写作业！”豆原一成小声说。他靠近了川尻莲的电脑，满屏的数字和公式让他退后了三步。  
“这都…什么…东西…”豆原一成捂住眼睛。  
噗。这孩子有点好笑。  
偶尔，川尻莲路过操场时，会看到足球场上飞奔的豆原一成。听说他以前在高中是足球队的队长，来这个学校也是为了踢足球。  
“实力应该很强吧…”川尻莲小声说着。  
一些女生隔着护栏，目光追随着豆原一成：“豆豆好帅！跑起来也好帅！踢球的样子好帅！”  
豆原这孩子果然是吸粉无数。  
“啊！训练结束了！快进去快进去！”  
那些女生拿着水、食物和毛巾一类的，呼啦一下进了足球场，留下他一个人在外面看着。  
鬼使神差的，川尻莲也进去了。  
豆原一成已经被女生们围住，感到很苦恼。但他怕伤了人的好心，于是每天都在寻找一个逃脱的机会。  
他转身，看到了远处的川尻莲。  
“学长，去吃饭吧！”  
川尻莲只能看到豆原一成的半颗头，还有一只乱挥的手。  
“我去食堂等你！”  
“啊！等一下我！大家、不好意思我先走了。谢谢！”豆原一成从女生堆里挤了出来，跑到了他身边。  
吃饭前，川尻莲拿出他的手帕。  
“你先擦擦汗吧。这天气也挺热的，还要训练。这里有空调，你别再着凉感冒了。”  
“嗯。”对面的人接过了手帕。  
“踢足球开心吗？”  
“当然开心了。”豆原一成往嘴里塞了一大块米饭。  
“女孩子们好像都很喜欢你。”  
“是吗。”  
“我还看到大二和大三的女生了。啊，还有我们大四的女生。”  
“那我还挺厉害的。”豆原一成继续吃饭。  
每天中午，学长的足球队都有训练。久而久之女生就多了起来，这种场景川尻莲从大一到现在已经习惯了。不过这次不同的是，他以前不认识体育系的人，但今年他认识了。就是坐在对面吃饭的这位。  
川尻莲觉得这孩子各方面都不错，就是吃的比他多。

这天，豆原一成吃完饭，突然来了一句：  
“学长，好多学姐说我们在谈恋爱。”  
“明明没有。”  
“明明就有。”  
川尻莲放下筷子，思考了一下。和他关系比较好的女同学偶尔会问他：  
“莲，你和那个学弟在交往吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你们两个每天都在一起啊。”  
“…啊？”  
川尻莲没注意到的是，他俩几乎每天都一起吃午饭和晚饭。下了课他们两个也是一起回家。有时他有课自己没课的时候，也会在教学楼旁边的草坪花园等一等对方。课间的时候，豆原一成总是会穿过体育系的教学楼，到理工楼来找川尻莲，放下一瓶水或者零食或者其他东西就走。  
豆原一成对此事乐此不疲，每天都重复这件事情，还把这个叫做：“男人的快乐。”  
好像在别人眼里他俩确实是在谈恋爱。  
为什么两个人都没注意到？  
这叫习惯成自然。  
某天晚上，他俩玩起了真心话大冒险。  
“学长喜欢我吗？”  
“当然。你这个大冒险一点也不冒险啊，一成。”  
“我选的真心话啊。”豆原一成抬头。“如果我赢了比赛，我们就在一起吧？”  
川尻莲张着嘴愣住了。第二天是期中考试，他大脑反复循环着昨天豆原一成那句话，搞的他微积分算错了三道，擦掉重新写还擦破了试卷。  
豆原一成倒是觉得没什么，继续踢他的足球。  
期盼A大和C大的足球比赛终于要开始了，足球队开始加练，两个人见面吃饭的机会越来越少。川尻莲也因为参加了理工系的研究会而变得很忙。  
当天早晨，豆原一成临走前，在川尻莲家的门口大声喊着：“学长，我先走啦！”  
听见熟悉的声音，川尻莲醒了。  
啊，对。今天是比赛的日子。  
他从床上爬起来，洗漱穿衣服，去便利店买了早饭——还给豆原一成买了点吃的。  
到了学校的操场，比赛已经快开始了。来看的几乎全是女生，川尻莲猜测她们都是来看豆原一成的。  
看着满场跑的隔壁少年，他第一次体会足球的厉害，使人热血沸腾。  
比赛结束，是A大的足球队赢了。  
裁判员宣布结果，女生们尖叫起来。  
豆原一成回头，和远处的川尻莲四目相对。他笑了，笑的很可爱。女生们看到豆豆灿烂的笑容，叫的更大声了。  
川尻莲的心突然有某个地方被击中了。  
夜晚。  
他们两个刚洗过澡，躺在地板上。  
“学长，说话要算数。”豆原一成翻身，和川尻莲目光交汇。  
“好吧……”  
“其实你也很期待吗？”  
“我没有！”  
豆原一成不等川尻莲说话就脱掉了他的裤子，把自己的裤子也解开，反手把窗帘拉上后，把他顶在门上从后面狠狠进入。  
体育系的小孩果然体力比较好……  
好疼哦……  
川尻莲整个人瘫倒在床上。  
今天又是和隔壁的邻居（男朋友）快乐的一天。  
真好啊。


End file.
